


Sacrifice in Disguise

by Tobyfan



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-02
Updated: 2005-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to the episode Scare. Lex tells Clark about his vision. Thanks to Chrissy, Cat and Janet for beta reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice in Disguise

Clark watched Lex sleep. He had refused to leave his side, despite his parents' objections. He had told them about Lex's sacrifice - not only for him, but for everyone who'd been infected; the whole town of Smallville. 

Lex's breathing was even and calm. He stirred a few times during his rest but slept peacefully. Clark watched for any change in his breathing and heart rate. The moment when Lex injected himself with the serum ran in his mind's eye again and again. Clark had been so scared that Lex might die. 

Clark had offered himself up as a guinea pig and Lex had turned him down, injecting himself instead. He knew how badly Lex wanted to learn his secrets and still he let the opportunity pass. That meant something. Clark knew Lex had spent hundreds of thousands of dollars investigating him, setting up that eerie room with the blue light. Lex had been desperate to know his secret, so why? Why stop now? If Lex knew as much as Clark suspected about him, Lex had to know that the serum wouldn't hurt him. 

The only conclusion Clark could come to was that Clark's friendship, Clark _himself_ was more important to Lex than his secret. Clark was immensely grateful to know that. He had to believe it. There was no other explanation. Lex had endangered his own life rather than risk Clark's secret being exposed. That meant something big. 

Lex had stayed up for hours after his own dose, making sure everyone got the serum and recovered from it. It wasn't until everyone's safety was assured that he'd finally allowed Clark to take him home so he could sleep. He'd been asleep for nearly twelve hours and Clark had watched over him the entire time. 

"Go home, Clark. Get some sleep," a bleary-eyed Lex had told him yesterday, but Clark had refused. 

"I'm okay. You need rest. And I want to stay to make sure you're okay." 

Lex hadn't had the strength to argue with him. He had even allowed Clark to help him up the stairs and put him to bed. 

An hour after dawn, when Lex still looked deep in sleep, Clark decided to take a quick shower. The shower was huge and had marble floors and walls. He couldn't find any shampoo, so he just wet his hair. He washed away the grimy feeling of the sickness that had clung to him since this had all begun. 

He toweled off and then squirted some toothpaste on his finger, spreading it across his teeth, which was better than nothing. He was rinsing when he heard Lex's voice outside the bathroom. 

"Clark? Is that you?" 

"Yeah," Clark said, wrapping the towel around his waist and opening the door. "Are you feeling okay, Lex?" He walked up to Lex and put a steadying hand on his elbow, fearful that Lex might still be too weak. He still looked pretty pale, more so than usual. 

Lex grinned. "I'm fine, Clark. Good as new. I've always been a quick healer. You know that." Lex's eyes wandered over him and they seemed to flash when they met Clark's again. Feeling self-conscious, he suddenly let go of Lex and stepped back. 

"I, uh, you probably want to get in the shower yourself. I'll just..." He gestured toward the sink and then scooped up his clothes, slipping around Lex to get through the doorway. 

"There are extra toothbrushes in the closet," Lex called to him as he exited the bathroom. Was he supposed to brush his teeth while Lex was showering? Not likely. 

Clark quickly got dressed and hung the towel over a chair near the bathroom door. He didn't know if he should wait or just go home. Lex seemed to be okay after his long rest, but he didn't really want to leave without saying goodbye. He was about to knock on the door and call out his goodbye when Lex emerged from the steamy room wrapped in a towel. 

"Clark. I'm glad you're still here." 

Clark's eyes were riveted to Lex's chest, which he'd never seen so...so naked before. There were miles of skin to examine and Lex was much more toned and muscular than he expected. And no hair anywhere that he could see, not even on his legs. Wow. 

"Clark?" Oh yeah. Lex's face was up there. He flushed red. "You act like you've never been in a locker room, Clark." 

"No, it's not that. It's just that you're always so...covered up. I don't think I've ever seen your arms before." That sounded really lame, but God, what wonderful arms they were. So lean and shapely. Clark took a deep breath. He really just needed to go home. 

"I wanted to tell you about the vision I had after my injection." 

"Vision?" 

"Vision. Dream. Whatever you want to call it. It was a very similar experience to the time I died by the river and you saved me. It felt completely real," he said, walking over to his large armoire and pulling it open. He unselfconsciously dropped his towel and Clark quickly averted his eyes, but not before getting a peek at Lex's very firm, very smooth backside. 

"What, uh, what happened?" Clark asked, swallowing hard. 

Lex walked around him wearing black dress pants and pulling a soft, clingy sweater over his head. He suddenly noticed the way it clung to Lex's muscles. How had he been so blind before? Had Lex had time to put on underwear? Was he going commando? Oh God, this was not what he needed to think about. 

"It was amazing, Clark. I was the President of the United States and I had the entire world in the palm of my hand. I was the most powerful man on earth," Lex said dreamily. "I pressed the button and walked outside to see the destruction." 

Clark's heart rate spiked. "You pressed the button! You mean the one that launches nuclear bombs?" Well, that was one way to kill his libido. 

"Yes." 

"And this was a good dream?" 

Lex walked over to the nightstand. "It was both good and disturbing. It was quite a rush to feel so much power in my hands. It was like being high, only better. There was nothing I couldn't do. No one who could stop me." He picked up his watch and slipped it on. 

"Lex, you're scaring me here. Why would you want to do that?" 

Lex turned to face him again. "I don't _want_ to, Clark. I'm just saying that it felt good to have so much power at my fingertips." 

"Remind me never to vote you into office," Clark joked, trying to make light of the moment. He really didn't like the direction this conversation was taking. 

"It was just a dream, Clark. Don't worry. I don't plan on pressing the button when I become president." 

"What a relief," Clark said sarcastically. 

"Clark, I don't usually share things like that," Lex looked at him pointedly. 

"Okay, okay, I get it. But you can't blame me for feeling like this is all a little surreal. My best friend just admitted he gets his jollies from blowing up the world in his dreams." 

Lex shook his head and gave Clark a small, sad smile. Clark knew that was the "you're hopeless" expression. Lex walked over to where he was standing and put his hand on the small of Clark's back. He felt a jolt go through him and his libido revved back into action. "Let's go downstairs and play some pool," Lex said and started to guide him toward the door. 

"Tell me why you did it," Clark said, causing Lex to stop abruptly. The question caused Lex to stop abruptly, but Lex's hand remained on his back, something Clark found immensely comforting. 

"Why I did what, Clark? Pressed the button?" 

"No. Why you wouldn't let them inject me with the serum. Why you injected yourself." He could hear his voice shaking. He knew this was important and he needed for Lex to trust him enough to tell him the whole truth. 

"Because, Clark, I didn't think your parents would appreciate having their son sacrificed even to save Smallville," Lex said dryly. He still hadn't moved his hand away. Clark felt a quiver of anticipation run through him. 

"It's more than that, Lex. I know it is. You...you could have had a chance to learn something you didn't know." He paused. "About me. And you didn't take it. Why?" 

"I think you already know the answer to that, Clark." Lex's hand was moving in rhythmic circles on his back and he could smell the warm cleanness of Lex's skin. It was intoxicating. 

"Maybe. But I want to hear it from you." Lex leaned in close to his face and Clark got a little lightheaded. 

"You're my best friend, Clark," he said, his voice low and sincere. It sent more shivers racing along Clark's spine. "I'm not going to exploit you for your secrets, especially not in front of the whole world. What kind of friend do you think I am?" His tone was light, teasing even, but Clark heard the hurt underneath the words. 

"I didn't mean...I...I'm sorry, Lex." He felt like a complete jerk. Lex moved away from him then and the loss of his warmth and his scent left Clark feeling inexplicably bereft. 

"How about that game of pool?" 

"Lex, wait," Clark said, feeling desperate. He wanted the closeness back. He wanted Lex next to him, touching him and talking throatily into his ear. He wanted...more. 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"Is there any other reason you didn't let them inject me?" God, please let him tell me what I want to hear, Clark thought. 

"Should there be another reason?" 

Damn it. Lex was not going to make this easy for him. "Maybe something...other than friendship?" 

He saw Lex's eyes dilate and sparkle with intensity. Lex's attention was focused on him like a laser beam. Before he knew it, Lex was at his side again, close enough to touch but not quite doing that. 

"Clark, are you asking what I think you're asking?" 

Clark took a deep breath. "Maybe," he whispered, licking his lips. Lex's eyes followed his tongue. "But I don't know what you're thinking." He did have a pretty good guess, though. 

Lex's hand moved to his hip proprietarily and he was leaning in very, very close. So close that their chests brushed together. He could feel Lex's breath on his cheek. He stopped just shy of a kiss, as if waiting for something. "If we start this, there's no going back," Lex whispered, his voice husky and strained. He could smell mint on Lex's breath. 

"I didn't..." He started, meaning to tell Lex he hadn't brushed, but he was interrupted him. 

"I don't care," Lex said, and kissed him. Clark forgot what he was going to say, and oh God, he couldn't think about anything else. He felt Lex's arms wrap around him, pulling him flush against his body. Clark's mouth opened under Lex's assault. He felt like he was breathless and drowning, yet he didn't want it to stop. 

The kiss was brutal and tender. Lex kissed him hungrily, as if he couldn't get enough of Clark and there wasn't enough time to get more. Clark could feel how much Lex wanted this, what Lex had sacrificed to get this. He felt dizzy at the implications. 

Lex's hands slipped under his flannel and t-shirt until they reached his skin. It was like an electric jolt, and Clark shuddered at the intensity. As much as he wanted this, it was all moving so fast. What did it mean? He wanted it to be more than just sex. He knew Lex loved him - at least as a friend, but what happened after this? Was this just a one-time thing and then they'd go back to the way things were? Could they even do that? Clark needed to know. 

It took all his willpower to pull back from the kiss, his hands pressed to Lex's shoulders. Wow. Lex looked completely dazed as if he couldn't believe this was happening. Clark wanted to tell him the feeling was mutual. 

"Is something wrong, Clark? Did I misread you?" He was breathing pretty hard and was still holding tightly to Clark. 

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just...I wanted to know what this is. I mean, I _know_ what it is. I want to know what it means," he babbled. "To you. For me. I just don't want..." His voice was cracking with emotion, and he wanted to crawl into a hole. 

Lex calmed him by bringing his hands up to cup Clark's face. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Clark, you must know how I feel about you. You're my best friend and you mean the world to me. I would never do anything to jeopardize that unless I thought there could be _more_." 

Clark swallowed. "More?" 

"Yes, Clark," he said, tracing his fingers over Clark's swollen lips. "Much, much more." And, God, how did Lex make his voice sound like that? Like pure sex? How was Clark supposed to think clearly when Lex sounded like that? 

"So we're not going to wake up tomorrow and pretend this never happened?" 

Lex narrowed his eyes angrily. "I've been waiting for this for nearly four years, and you think I'm going to pretend it didn't happen?" He was almost growling. Clark felt his cock swell painfully in his pants. He may have whimpered. 

Lex didn't give him a chance to answer before pulling him into a rough kiss. It felt like his mouth was being invaded and claimed, which was perfectly okay with him. God, yes. Please. Lex's hands were moving over him, stroking his back, sliding over his ass, tangling in his hair. All the while, his lips moved over Clark's urgently. All of Clark's nerve endings seemed to come alive at the same time, leaving him dizzy. 

Nimble fingers worked his buttons and the flannel shirt slithered to the ground. Lex pulled back to look at him. His eyes were dilated and his face was flushed. Clark was amazed that he could have this effect on Lex, who had had so many partners. Not to mention two wives. 

"How far do you want to take this, Clark?" 

And, yup, that was definitely a very embarrassing groan that just escaped him. He swallowed. "I want everything." His hands were shaking. 

"You have to be sure about this, Clark." 

He looked into Lex's eyes and conveyed what he hoped was certainty. "It's all I think about." 

And those were apparently the words Lex needed to hear because Clark found himself propelled across the room and flat on his back in the bed with a very amorous Lex straddling him. Seconds later, his t-shirt was pulled roughly over his head. Where had his super strength gone? It was okay, he didn't miss it anyway, especially when Lex was doing that thing with his tongue in Clark's belly button. 

Lex was making short work of his belt buckle and whispering hoarsely about all the things he wanted to do to Clark. "...taste every last inch of your gorgeous body...going to suck you so hard...you have no idea." Every word sent a new thrill along Clark's nerves. Who knew Lex could get so out of control? This side of Lex was even hotter than the cool, calm demeanor Clark usually saw. And that was saying something. 

Oh God, Lex wasn't going to....ooooh....yes he was. Clark felt Lex's mouth engulf his engorged cock and he was sure he was going to come right that very second. But Lex cut him off with a squeeze to the base and went back to sucking him. Hard, as promised. Oh fuck, that felt good. He had imagined this so many times, using his fist as a substitute, but no way did that even come close to the intensely wet, tight feeling of Lex's mouth. 

And then, abruptly, it was gone. Clark made a whining sound and then Lex was spread across his chest, kissing him. Clark wanted them both to be a lot closer to naked. He rolled Lex over on his back and stood up to get his shoes and pants the rest of the way off. He felt Lex's eyes on him and he looked up to see Lex leaning back on his elbows with the sexiest look on his face. Lex's eyes raked over him and it felt almost like real touches. He shivered and gestured at Lex. "It's your turn," he said, feeling bold for the first time without the effect of red meteor rock. 

Lex licked his lips, pausing over the scar on his top lip. "Why don't you do it for me?" His voice was gravelly and it made Clark's cock twitch. He straddled Lex and slid his hands under Lex's silky sweater, while leaning over him for more heated kisses. He pushed the sweater up, exposing Lex's muscled abdomen. He felt a sudden urge to lick them. He yanked the sweater quickly over Lex's head. His leaking cock brushed against Lex's stomach, smearing fluid across his skin. Lex swiped a finger through it and brought it to his mouth, sucking. Clark swallowed hard at Lex's approving sound. 

He quickly moved down Lex's body, letting his tongue roam over the miles of skin, and removed the rest of Lex's clothes. His hands shook at the zipper, but he managed to get it down, his knuckle brushing against Lex's cock. Oh God. Nothing underneath. He finished quickly, using all his control not to superspeed and then he wrapped his hand around Lex's cock. Lex moaned loudly in surprise and flung his head back. Clark had a lovely view of his arched neck, but he was more interested in what his hand was stroking. Up. Down. Twist. Slide. One hand cupping Lex's balls. This was amazing. He never, ever thought they'd actually get to this point. He thought he'd spend the rest of his teenage years - and most likely early twenties - fantasizing about Lex. And here he was in Lex's room, in Lex's _bed_ , and they were both naked. It just didn't get any better than this, Clark decided. 

His balls keep brushing against Lex's thigh, and he got a straight shot of adrenaline every time it happened. He decided he wanted to know what Lex tasted like, so he shimmied down his body and knelt between his legs on the floor. 

Lex raised his head, looking dazed. "Clark, what...oh God," he said, as Clark took him in his mouth. He lay back on the bed, his arms spread wide in total surrender. Clark liked that, liked that he could make Lex feel this way. And he _loved_ that Lex trusted him enough to just let go. 

He loved the taste of Lex and swirled his tongue around the head to get more. Lex muttered and groaned, which made Clark feel like some kind of expert cocksucker. Considering how many people had come before him, it was quite a heady feeling. If Clark were a bird, he'd be preening and showing off his feathers right about now. He moved his tongue down the shaft and licked Lex's balls. They were smooth and hairless, which was something he'd never seen before. Not that he'd seen many men naked, except for fleeting glances after gym class. 

Lex shuddered and lifted his legs, spreading them wide on the bed. Oh, Lex liked this. Clark's tongue slid lower, gliding wetly over the perineum, and Clark got the full concentrated scent of Lex. It made him harder, if that was possible. He inhaled deeply and groaned. The months and months of fantasies were nothing compared to this - the feel and taste and smell of Lex surrounding him. He was willing to believe he'd died and gone to heaven. 

He only thought about it for a millisecond before tasting Lex's hole, swirling the tongue around the puckered opening. Lex made a high whining sound, something Clark had never even imagined coming from him. Clark smiled to himself. 

"Clark!" he shouted a moment later, but seemed unable to move at all. "Oh, God, yes. Clark," he said breathlessly. Only Lex could say his name softly, reverently, like it was a prayer. Lex spread his legs wider and Clark plunged in, pushing his tongue against the hole. He tested the resistance over and over again, driving Lex mad in the process. He was seriously getting off on the guttural sounds coming out of Lex's mouth. 

Lex's breath stopped when Clark lifted his head. He looked around the room, trying to see where Lex might...."Bathroom. Top drawer," Lex said. Clark superspeeded, not caring if Lex saw. He came back a split second later with condoms and something called Wet and squirted some on his fingers. He pressed the lubed finger against Lex's hole. "Can I?" 

"If you don't, I'll have to kill you," Lex said, forming his first sentence in several minutes. There was no humor or irony in his tone. 

Clark pushed in slowly, amazed at the way the muscles clenched around his finger. God, how would it feel around his cock? It throbbed in answer. He squeezed it with his free hand to keep from coming. 

Lex was lying back again, panting hard. "Clark," he whispered. Clark was so fascinated at the sight of his finger sliding in and out of Lex that the whisper startled him. He looked up at Lex, whose eyes were glassy with desire. "Suck my cock. Please." 

Clark grinned and wrapped his hand around Lex's thick cock and guided it to his mouth. He sucked it in deeply, while continuing to drive his finger into Lex's hole. And thank God his fingers were long because, wow, Lex really liked it when he stroked him right...there. Each touch elicited a gasp and made Lex arch up off the bed. A second finger joined the first and this time, a touch to that spot made Lex cry out and come suddenly down Clark's throat. Clark was so surprised, he nearly choked. 

He swallowed and pulled off, taking in the view of a worn-out, satisfied Lex sprawled on the bed, his skin gleaming with sweat. God, he looked good, Clark thought. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling quickly. He crawled up over him and kissed him on the neck. "You look really hot like this," Clark whispered. 

Lex just kept taking deep breaths and turned his head to let Clark have better access to his neck. "I love the way you taste," Clark murmured against his throat. Lex seemed to recover suddenly and surprised Clark by pushing him onto his back and kissing him hotly. 

"Wow. That was fast," Clark said as Lex started kissing his way down Clark's chest. Lex grinned devilishly at him and then bit his nipple. Clark shrieked in surprise, but it didn't really hurt. He kind of liked it. Lex moved again and Clark could feel Lex's ass pressed up against his cock. 

Lex was looking down at him with a sinfully sexy smile on his face. "Would you like to fuck me, Clark?" 

His heart thumped loudly in his chest and his stomach flipped over. He opened his mouth but nothing came out except a squeak. Lex tore open the condom and slipped it over Clark's cock. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Lex said, kissing him again and reaching for the lube. He squirted some into his hand and reached behind him to rub it on Clark's length. Dear God, the pressure was almost too much. 

"Lex, please," he choked out. 

"You don't have to beg," Lex said and lifted his body until he was positioned over Clark's cock. He pressed down slowly but steadily until Clark breached his hole. Clark watched with his mouth open. 

"God! I can't believe you're doing this." 

Lex made a long groaning sound until his ass pressed firmly against Clark's hips. He leaned his hands on Clark's chest to catch his breath. 

"I'm inside, Lex," Clark said in amazement. "I'm _inside_ you." 

Lex grinned. "You are, and it feels fucking amazing." A moment later, he was lifting up again. "I'm going to move now. Feel free to join in at any time," he teased. 

He moved slowly at first, each glide sucking the air out of Clark's lungs. How could it be real? It was too much. He caressed Lex's chest and arms as he moved, loving the feel of the soft skin under his fingertips. "You are so beautiful, Lex. More than I ever imagined." 

Lex leaned over to kiss him, pressing hard against his mouth, nearly devouring him. "You're the beautiful one, Clark," he said and then starting riding Clark hard and fast, hands pressed against his chest. "Fuck me, Clark. Fuck me!" 

Clark was almost too stunned by the sensations flooding him to move, but Lex's voice broke through his haze and he began thrusting in counterpoint to Lex's movements. They slammed against each other so hard that Clark's bones seemed to rattle. Good God, could anything else ever feel this good? He couldn't imagine it. 

"Need this...need you," Lex mumbled as they thrust against each other. Lex seemed to get lost in the feeling and seemed to go boneless. Clark simply grabbed a hold of Lex's hips and held him aloft, slamming up inside him, causing Lex to shake with each thrust. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," Lex whispered, his head lolling back. 

Clark saw that he was hard again and wrapped one hand around Lex's cock. He seemed almost unaware, still lost in his reverie. Clark stroked his cock quickly, almost viciously, wanting to make Lex crazy with pleasure. He wanted to give Lex something he'd never gotten from any of his other lovers. Wanted Lex never to think about doing this with anyone else ever again. 

The hard thrusting continued with Lex nearly boneless in his hand. Good thing he'd decided to stop hiding from Lex because there'd be no way to explain how he was strong enough to hold Lex up with one hand. He realized that he had no fear about Lex knowing his secrets. He knew he could trust Lex. He _felt_ it in his heart. 

"I love you, Lex. I love you," he said hoarsely. Lex came, spraying all over his chest and - God - how hot was that? It burned him with its intensity and then he was shuddering and coming inside Lex. _Inside_ Lex, marking him, making him _his_. 

* * *

"Thank you." 

Lex laughed. "For what?" he asked, resting his head on Clark's chest. 

"For not letting me expose my secret to the world. I would have done it, to save those people." 

"I know, Clark, and that's why I had to inject myself. I estimated the odds were three-to-one that I'd survive. You know my immune system is enhanced." 

"Still! That a huge risk! Don't ever do that again!" 

"As long as you promise to be more careful with using your abilities," Lex said, lifting his head to look at Clark. 

"How much do you know, Lex?" 

"I suspected things for a long time, but never had complete proof about anything. I assumed super-strength, but there was that time you injured your ribs." 

"Oh yeah, I lost my powers during the lightning storm." 

"I guessed as much." 

"And that time you saved my life in Metropolis, I knew you were amazingly fast." 

Clark grinned. "I've been careless at times." 

"Yes, you have and that's going to stop." He pressed a kiss to Clark's chest. 

"You know I'm not a meteor freak, right?" Clark asked, nearly holding his breath as he waited for the answer. 

"Yes, Clark, I do. My memory of that day I killed Morgan Edge came back to me recently. I remember seeing you stop that car with your body and pushing it away like a toy." 

Clark could not hide his surprise. 

"It doesn't change how I feel about you. It didn't then either." 

"But you said..." 

"I said, `You're not even human.' I was completely amazed and _pleased_." 

"Pleased?" 

"That my suspicions were correct. That you had finally trusted me enough to reveal the truth to me." 

Clark pondered that for a moment. "When did you remember that?" 

"I've been remembering bits and pieces all along. That moment came to me yesterday when you failed to get sick from the virus." 

"I still can't believe you didn't let them inject me yesterday. You must have known I'd be all right." 

"One thing you'll learn about me, Clark, is that I'm greedy. Yes, I wanted your secrets, but I wanted them for myself, not to share with the world. I want _you_ to myself. And I'll always do everything in my power to protect you. Do you believe that?" 

He nodded. "I do." And it was true. Now if he could only convince his parents. "I'm sorry I lied to you so many times, Lex." 

"I know your parents taught you to do that for your own protection." 

"Yeah, but I made the choice every time. I didn't have to lie about everything I did. I guess I bought into my father's paranoia about the Luthor name. Even when my heart told me to trust you, my brain kept hearing my Dad." 

"What are you going to tell them?" 

Clark felt panic streak through him. "About us?" 

"I was thinking more along the lines of how much I know about your secrets. But if you want to tell them everything, I'll leave it up to you." 

"No! I mean, not right away. It's...too soon. One thing at a time. I think hearing that you know is going to send my father's blood pressure skyrocketing. The sex part would probably kill him," Clark said, and Lex laughed. "It's not funny, Lex. He has a bad heart." 

"I'm sorry, Clark. It just sounded funny the way you said it." 

Clark paused for a minute, repeating the words in his head. He snickered. "Yeah, I guess it did." 

Clark leaned over for a kiss. He was amazed at how good it felt to be able to kiss Lex anytime he wanted. "We're together now, right? I mean I know we can't exactly walk down the street holding hands, but it's just us? No more casual sex with those women. Or men for that matter." 

Lex chuckled again and stroked Clark's arm. "Why would I need anyone else when I have you?" 

Clark's grin was so big, it hurt his cheeks a little. He could definitely work with that. 


End file.
